Historia budowy metra
Historia budowa metra w Warszawie sięga aż 1903 roku, kiedy to pojawiły się pierwsze koncepcje podziemnej kolejki, następnie do realizacji metra przystępowano w 1925, 1938, 1948, 1950 i 1974 roku, jednakże prace udało się rozpocząć dopiero w 1983 roku, a pierwsze pociągi wyruszyły na trasę 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. Początki metra Pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy metra w Warszawie pojawiły się jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną światową – w 1903 roku. Jednak dopiero w okresie międzywojennym prace nabrały tempa – miejskie władze podjęły decyzję o budowie "Metropolitainu" 22 kwietnia 1925 roku, a projektowanie ruszyło jeszcze w tym samym roku. Według pierwszych założeń miała powstać pierwsza linia metra, wiodąca z Muranowa przez Śródmieście na Plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz druga linia metra, prowadząca z Woli przez Śródmieście na Dworzec Wschodni. Powyższy plan został zatwierdzony 7 marca 1927 roku przez Komisję do Budowy Kolei Podziemnej, a prace przygotowawcze i badania geologiczne na projektowanej trasie rozpoczęto wkrótce potem. W 1929 powołano specjalny Referat Kolei Podziemnej, który nadzorował prace, a wśród osób pracujących nad metrem znalazł się m.in. Józef Lenartowicz. Niestety wielki kryzys lat 30. XX wieku spowodował całkowite zawieszenie prac projektowych. Plany z końca lat 30. XX wieku right|thumb|250px|Plany rozwoju międzywojennego metra na lata [[1938–1973]] Do koncepcji budowy metra wrócono 14 listopada 1938 roku, kiedy to prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej z Janem Kubalskim na czele. Dokonało ono aktualizacji wcześniejszych planów budowy sieci metra, wykonało niezbędne analizy i przebadało różne warianty przebiegu trasy, po czym przygotowało docelowy układ sieci metra, który planowano osiągnąć najpóźniej w 1973 roku. W pierwszej kolejności, podobnie jak w planach z lat 20. XX wieku, miano zrealizować pierwszą linię metra w układzie północ-południe (7,5 km) na trasie Plac Wilsona – Plac Unii Lubelskiej oraz drugą linię metra w układzie wschód-zachód (6,3 km) na trasie Wolska – Warszawa Wschodnia. Jeszcze w 1938 roku rozpoczęto pierwsze odwierty badawcze (pl. Wilsona i Marszałkowskiej), a w 1939 przewidywano, że pierwszy odcinek będzie mógł zostać uruchomiony w połowie lat 40. XX wieku. Niestety wszelkie prace przerwał tym razem wybuch II wojny światowej. Docelowy system przedwojennego metra kształtowałby się następującoNieznane plany metra sprzed wojny: osiem linii!, gazeta.pl, 31.08.2011: * (1): Plac Wilsona – lub – Dworzec Gdański – Plac Muranowski – – Plac Teatralny (lub Plac Bankowy) – Plac Piłsudskiego – Plac Napoleona – Dworzec Główny – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia ul. Marymoncką w kierunku Bielan oraz ul. Puławską w kierunku Służewa, * (2): Ulica Wolska – – Plac Żelaznej Bramy – Plac Piłsudskiego – Most Piłsudskiego – – Dworzec Wschodni, z możliwością przedłużenia na zachód, na Odolany * Marymont – projektowana Trasa N-S – – – Służew, * Dworzec Zachodni – Plac Zawiszy – – Dworzec Główny – , * Plac Zamkowy – – – Aleje Ujazdowskie – Plac Unii Lubelskiej, z możliwością przedłużenia na północ, na Żoliborz, * Plac Muranowski – – – Plac Narutowicza – Pole Mokotowskie (Dzielnica im. Piłsudskiego) – – Plac Unii Lubelskiej – Most na al. Piłsudskiego – Saska Kępa – Dworzec Wschodni – – Most przy Cytadeli – Plac Muranowski, * odnoga w kierunku Lotniska Gocław, * odnoga w kierunku Grochowa pod ul. Walewską, * odnoga w kierunku Stadionu Olimpijskiego na Siekierkach pod ul. Belwederską, * odnoga w kierunku Szczęśliwic, od Pola Mokotowskiego przez Dworzec Zachodni na Wolę. Plany z lat 40. i 50. XX wieku right|thumb|250px|Prosty plan metra z [[1953 roku]] Pomysł budowy szybkiej miejskiej kolejki powrócił w 1945 roku, zaraz po ustaniu działań wojennych. Ze względu na duże zniszczenia w infrastrukturze miasta zdecydowano się na budowę znaczącej części metra na powierzchni ziemi, co znacznie obniżyło by koszty. Dnia 11 lutego 1948 roku powstało "Biuro Projektów Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej", a dyrektorem został Mieczysław Krajewski – wówczas opracowano pierwszy projekty szybkiej kolejki miejskiej "metro". Założono budowę dwóch linii, z których pierwsza miałaby połączyć Młociny przez Śródmieście ze Służewem, a druga pobiegłaby z Woli przez Śródmieście w kierunku Gocławia i Wawra. Ten plan przewidywał 64 kilometry linii, z czego 26 km miałoby biec w płytkim tunelu. Jednakże 14 grudnia 1950 roku rząd podjął decyzję o budowie strategicznego metra głębokiego, służącego dodatkowo także jako schron przeciwatomowy, tak jak zrobiono to na przykład w Moskwie, oraz jako dodatkowy tunel pod Wisłą, który mógłby służyć w przypadku zniszczenia mostów. Metro głębokie miałoby biec około 40 do 50 metrów pod ziemią i łączyć się z linią kolejową w rejonie Targówka. Powstało Przedsiębiorstwo "Metroprojekt", opracowujące aktualne potrzeby komunikacyjne miasta oraz powstał "Zarząd Budowy Metra". Opracowano plany budowy trzech linii (Młociny–Służewiec, Żerań–Dworzec Wileński–Plac Narutowicza oraz Plac Trzech Krzyży–Wola) o łącznej długości 36 kilometrów. Do 1956 roku miało powstać 10 stacji na 11-kilometrowym odcinku, układających się w kształt litery Y'' z rozgałęzieniem w pobliżu ul. Próżnej wraz ze strategicznym tunelem pod dnem rzeki. Przeprowadzono odpowiednie badania geologiczne oraz rozpisano konkursy na projekty stacji, budowę rozpoczęto po praskiej stronie Wisły w 1951 roku. Ze względu jednak na utrudnienia geologiczne, spowodowane występowaniem kurzawki, oraz braki finansowe, prace budowlane ograniczono do odcinka doświadczalnego. Wybudowano kilkanaście szybów, trzy bazy materiałowo-sprzętowe dla pracowników oraz zajezdnię dla metra na Targówku Przemysłowym. Do 1957 roku prace prowadzono tylko na Targówku, jednak później całkowicie je zarzucono, tunele zalano wodą, a zajezdnię metra przy ul. Mieszka I przeznaczono na leżakownię win importowanych. Na jakiekolwiek publikacje o metrze nałożono cenzurę. Powrót do pomysłu metra right|thumb|250px|Budowa metra na [[Ulica Kasprowicza na Bielanach|ul. Kasprowicza (04.2007)]] Do idei budowy metra powrócono w latach 70. XX wieku, tym razem zdecydowano się jednak na budowę metra płytkiego. W 1974 roku powstała "Dyrekcja Budowy Metra", na czele której stanął Tadeusz Kulikowski – zapadła decyzja o budowie pierwszej linii metra z Młocin przez Śródmieście na Kabaty. W 1975 roku przedsiębiorstwo "Metroprojekt" przygotowało opracowania techniczno-ekonomiczne pierwszej linii, a architekci i plastycy opracowali ogólną architekturę i kolorystykę stacji. Dnia 25 stycznia 1982 roku premier Wojciech Jaruzelski zapowiedział w Sejmie budowę metra w stolicy, a jeszcze w lutym powołano pełnomocnika rządu ds. metra, którym został Jerzy Majewski. Kilka miesięcy później, 7 czerwca, podpisano umowę między rządem PRL a ZSRR o pomocy w budowie warszawskiego metra – Rosjanie zobowiązali się m.in. do dostarczenia do Warszawy 90 darmowych wagonów. Wkrótce potem zaakceptowano założenia techniczno-ekonomiczne budowy oraz wstępne nazwy 23 stacji, zaproponowane przez powstały 25 października 1982 roku Społeczny Komitet Budowy Metra. Dnia 23 grudnia 1982 roku rząd podjął uchwałę nr 266/82 o budowie I linii metra w Warszawie. Budowa I linii metra Na początku 1983 roku przygotowania do budowy były już bardzo zaawansowane, 15 lutego 1983 roku powołano Generalną Dyrekcję Budowy Metra, której szefem został Jerzy Brzostek, zaś dokładnie dwa miesiące później – 15 kwietnia 1983 roku – na Ursynowie oficjalnie rozpoczęto budowę pierwsze linii metra. Projekt generalny opracowali Tadeusz Romanowski i Stanisław Pęski, wnętrza stacji zaprojektowała Jasna Strzałkowska-Ryszka, a informację wizualną Ryszard BojarMarta Leśniakowska, Architektura w Warszawie, str. 273, Arkada, Warszawa, 2005 i Roman DuszekD. Bartoszewicz: ''Spacerek metrem w: Spacerownik. Warszawa lata 90., str. 10, W-wa 2008, a w kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu prac zatwierdzono też nazwy stacji. Budowa na Ursynowie na odcinku od ul. Wąwozowej aż do ul. Puławskiej prowadzona była metodą odkrywkową, stosując tzw. ściankę berlińską, natomiast dalej – pod – stosowano już metodę głębinową, jednak bardzo powolną, która umożliwiała wybudowanie dwóch metrów tunelu w ciągu dnia. Zgodnie z harmonogramem odcinek z Kabat do Centrum miał być gotowy w 1990 roku, a do Młocin w 1994 roku. Tunel i stacje zostały tak zaprojektowane, aby w razie ewentualnego konfliktu zbrojnego mogły służyć za schrony dla ludności, dlatego też wyposażono je w półmetrowej grubości, zasuwane, stalowe drzwi, a tunel między stacjami przegrodzony został specjalnymi śluzami dla zapewnienia szczelności. Ze względów finansowych oraz z powodu problemów w drążeniu tunelu pod już w 1985 roku zapadła decyzja o wydłużeniu terminu realizacji pierwszej linii metra o dwa lata, a już w 1986 roku zdecydowano o ograniczeniu prac jedynie do odcinka Kabaty – Politechnika. Po przemianach ustrojowych, na przełomie lat 80. i 90. XX wieku pojawiły się pomysły nie tylko skrócenia linii jedynie do Placu Wilsona, ale także całkowitego zarzucenia budowy metra. Jednak ekspertyzy wykazały, że przerwanie budowy okazałoby się bardziej kosztowne niż jej dokończenie, co przesądziło o kontynuowaniu prac, mimo to zapadła decyzja o rezygnacji z budowy dwóch stacji – Plac Konstytucji i Muranów. Prace budowlane dalej prowadzono, w 1990 roku ze Związku Radzieckiego przyjechało pierwszych dziesięć wagonów serii 81, zaś w 1994 roku zakupiono kolejne 32 wagony, dzięki czemu można było już prowadzić liniową obsługę pierwszego odcinka pierwszej linii metra. Pod koniec 1994 roku, a więc z czteroletnim opóźnieniem, gotowy był już pierwszy odcinek metra (Kabaty – Politechnika), następnie przez kilka miesięcy prowadzono odbiory techniczne, przedłużające się z powodu braku odpowiednich przepisów krajowych odnoszących się do metra. Linię oficjalnie oddano do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. W oficjalnej uroczystości, jaka miała miejsce na stacji Wilanowska, wziął udział m.in. premier RP Józef Oleksy, prezydent Warszawy Marcin Święcicki oraz profesor Politechniki Warszawskiej Jan Podoski, inicjator budowy metra. Obawiano się, czy niedocierające do ścisłego centrum miasta metro zainteresuje warszawiaków jako środek transportu. Podjęto więc decyzję o prowadzeniu akcji informacyjnej, przede wszystkim na Ursynowie, wprowadzono też ulgi w podróżowaniu metrem – początkowo można było nim jeździć za darmo, a potem umożliwiono podróżowanie z biletem przesiadkowym, ważnym na metro oraz na dowolny inny środek transportu. Rozbudowa I linii metra right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Słodowiec|Stacja "Słodowiec" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2008)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Wawrzyszew|Stacja "Wawrzyszew" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Młociny|Stacja "Młociny" (2008)]] Szybko jednak okazało się, że popularność metra przebiła wszelkie oczekiwania – na tyle, że zabrakło nawet wagonów do obsługiwania rosnącej liczby pasażerów, gdyż na początku pociągu składane były z zaledwie trzech wagonów. Zapadła też decyzja o kontynuowaniu budowy metra – 17 czerwca 1996 roku Rada Miasta podjęła uchwałę o dalszej budowie I linii metra, a 8 października zatwierdzono harmonogram rozbudowy pierwszej linii metra – przewidywał on doprowadzenie metra na Młociny w 2007 roku, a więc trzynaście lat później, niż zakładały pierwsze plany. W listopadzie 1997 roku dokupiono też 18 kolejnych rosyjskich wagonów serii 81, co umożliwiało zestawianie pociągów czterowagonowych. W latach 1996-1998 na wybudowana została kolejne, dwunasta już stacja metra – Centrum – oddana do użytku 26 maja 1998 roku. Ze względu na to, że planowana była jako centralna i najruchliwsza stacja pierwszej linii metra, tory umieszczono na niej po raz pierwszy nie po bokach, ale pośrodku, zaś każdy peron uzyskał oddzielne wejścia i wyjścia. W latach 1998-2001 wybudowano dwie kolejne stacje, Świętokrzyska oraz Ratusz (od 2006 roku Ratusz Arsenał). Obie stacje otwarto dla pasażerów 11 maja 2001 roku. W międzyczasie, w 2000 roku na torach metra pojawiły się pierwsze pociągi Alstom Metropolis, zestawione od początku z sześciu wagonów, pociągi serii 81 nadal były jednak zestawione z czterech wagonów. Budowę kontynuowano w latach 2001-2003 poprzez przedłużenie pierwszej linii metra do stacji Dworzec Gdański, oddanej do użytku 20 grudnia 2003 roku – choć stacja znalazła się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie stacji kolejowej Warszawa Gdańska, to nie zrealizowano żadnego bezpośredniego przejścia między peronami. Budowę kontynuowano w kierunku północnym, a 8 kwietnia 2005 roku otwarto stację Plac Wilsona – dzięki charakterystycznej, pozornej kopule ponad peronami została szybko okrzyknięta najładniejszą warszawską stacją metra, uzyskując nawet międzynarodowe wyróżnienia. W 2008 roku podczas konferencji "Metrorail 2008" przyznano jej nagrodę najładniejszej stacji metra na świecie, wybudowanej na początku XXI wieku. Zgodnie z założeniami w 2005 roku miała rozpocząć się realizacja dwóch kolejnych stacji – Marymont oraz Słodowiec – jednakże z powodu protestów przy przetargu na budowę tej drugiej, zaczęto ją budować z niemal dziesięciomiesięcznym opóźnieniem, dopiero w maju 2006 roku. Wśród tych dwóch stacji jedynie Słodowiec miała otrzymać tory odstawcze, wobec czego po ukończeniu stacji Marymont pojawił się problem z zawracaniem pociągów. W związku z tym od otwarcia stacji Marymont 29 grudnia 2006 roku do umożliwienia dojazdu do stacji Słodowiec 20 marca 2008 roku na odcinku Plac Wilsona – Marymont po jednym torze, co dziewięć minut kursował pociąg wahadłowy. Sama stacja Słodowiec została otwarta natomiast 23 kwietnia 2008 roku. W międzyczasie, w 2007 roku rozpoczęły się dostawy dodatkowych wagonów serii 81, dzięki czemu z czasem wszystkie pociągu metra zestawione były już z sześciu wagonów. W momencie otwarcia stacji Słodowiec budowa ostatniego odcinka na Bielanach była już w zaawansowanym stadium, gdyż prace wzdłuż ul. Kasprowicza trwały od 2006 roku. Prace przy ostatnich trzech stacjach lekko się opóźniły, wobec czego były one gotowe dopiero we wrześniu 2008 roku. Po zakończeniu odbiorów technicznych stacje Stare Bielany, Wawrzyszew oraz Młociny oddano do użytku 25 października 2008 roku. Tym samym zakończyła się budowa pierwszej linii metra, choć nie zrealizowano dwóch stacji – Plac Konstytucji oraz Muranów. Co prawda w 2006 roku pojawił się zamysł ich wybudowania na już istniejącym odcinku, jednak zrezygnowano z niego na rzecz budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. W 2011 roku Metro Warszawskie otrzymało podczas odbywającej się w Mediolanie konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę dla najlepiej udoskonalanego metra na świecieMetro Warszawskie ponownie nagrodzone, metro.waw.pl, 18.03.2011. Kolejne nagrody otrzymało w 2012 roku w Londynie, w kategorii "Best Green Initiative" oraz "Best New Metro Project"Metro Awards 2012 - Nagrody dla Metra Warszawskiego, metro.waw.pl, 02.04.2012. Równocześnie udoskonalana jest infrastruktura otaczająca metro, powstały m.in. ułatwienia dla niepełnosprawnych, ekrany odliczające czas do przyjazdu pociągu czy parking Parkuj i Jedź obok stacji. Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra right|thumb|250px|Pierwsze odwierty na [[Ulica Prosta na Woli|ul. Prostej (2010)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Nowy Świat|Budowa stacji "Nowy Świat" (2011)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Rondo Daszyńskiego|Budowa stacji "Rondo Daszyńskiego" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Świętokrzyska|Budowa stacji "Świętokrzyska" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Dworzec Wileński|Budowa stacji "C-15 Dworzec Wileński" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|Budowa centralnego odcinka II linii metra na [[Ulica Prosta na Woli|ul. Prostej (2013)]] right|thumb|250px|[[Stacja metra Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2013)]] Pierwsze projekty budowy II linii metra rozpatrywane były już w latach 80. XX wieku, wówczas druga linia metra miała biec z Chrzanowa pod ul. Człuchowską i ul. Kasprzaka w kierunku Śródmieścia i następnie przez Pragę i ul. Modlińską na Tarchomin, Nowodwory i Dąbrówkę Wiślaną. Z czasem plany te zostały zweryfikowane, a wschodni odcinek skierowano przez Targówek na Bródno, ale ostateczna decyzja zapadła w 2006 roku – 14 września komisarz Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz ogłosił nowe plany poprowadzenia II linii metra, którą po stronie zachodniej zaplanowano ostatecznie pod ul. Górczewską, a po stronie wschodniej odcinek tzw. "trzeciej linii" na Gocław włączono w plany drugiej linii. Wkrótce potem przedsięwzięto pierwsze przygotowania do budowy – 30 października 2006 roku podpisano umowę dotyczącą opracowania Studium wykonalności budowy drugiej linii metra w Warszawie na odcinku B-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego – Dworzec Wileński wraz z dostawą taboru metra, a 30 listopada Metro Warszawskie S.A. otrzymało wstępny raport studiumOdcinek centralny II linii - Metro otrzymało Wstępny Raport Studium Wykonalności, metro.waw.pl, 30.11.2006. Dzięki niemu 27 kwietnia 2007 roku ogłoszono konkurs na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II liniiOgłoszenie konkursu na uproszczony projekt koncepcyjny odcinka centralnego II linii, metro.waw.pl, 27.04.2007, którego budowa miała zakończyć się, według ówczesnych planów, w 2012 roku. Dnia 30 lipca Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. wybrało firmę doradzającą przy budowie drugiego odcinka podziemnej kolejki, następnie we wrześniu pojawiły się zaktualizowane plany, dodające dwie nowe stacje, m.in. Targówek II. Dnia 17 września 2007 roku Metro Warszawskie wybrało uproszczony wielobranżowy projekt koncepcyjny wykonania odcinka centralnego II linii metraRozstrzygnięcie konkursu na Wielobranżowy Projekt Koncepcyjny!!!, metro.waw.pl, 20.09.2007, a 15 października ogłosiło przetarg na wykonawcę tegoż odcinkaOgłoszono przetarg na wykonawcę centralnego odcinka II linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 16.10.2007. Wkrótce potem, w grudniu zapadła decyzja, że trasa zachodniego odcinka będzie musiała zostać zmieniona ze względu na głęboko posadowione fundamenty biurowców przy ul. Kasprzaka, które znacznie utrudniłyby budowę tunelu. W międzyczasie swój protest zgłosiły też Tramwaje Warszawskie, którzy chcieli uniknąć zamknięcia zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" w związku z budową stacji "Wolska" u zbiegu ul. Wolskiej z ul. Młynarską. Obie te przyczyny spowodowały korektę zachodniego odcinka II linii metra w styczniu 2008 roku, co pociągnęło za sobą wykreślenie z planów stacji "Płocka" oraz zmianę lokalizacji stacji "Wolska". W międzyczasie pojawiały się także pomysły odginania poszczególnych odcinków metra: jeden pomysł dotyczył przeniesienia stacji Rondo ONZ bliżej Dworca Centralnego, a także przeniesienia stacji Nowy Świat bliżej budynków Kampusu Głównego Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego. Ostatecznie plany te nie weszły w życie. Pod koniec marca 2008 roku wydano decyzję lokalizacyjną dla centralnego odcinka drugiej linii metra, i choć nadal zakładano ukończenie budowy do 2012 roku, to szanse na zdążenie z wybudowaniem centralnego odcinka metra na Euro 2012 były coraz mniejsze. W maju cztery biorące udział w przetargu konsorcja oprotestowały zaproponowany, zbyt napięty harmonogramMetro będzie po Euro 2012, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2008, zaś 19 maja wojewoda mazowiecki wydał decyzję środowiskową dotyczącą zachodniego odcinka II linii metra. Koperty w przetargu otwarte zostały 6 czerwca 2008 roku, jednakże wszystkie trzy konsorcja, które złożyły swoje oferty, zaproponowały cenę około 6 mld złotych, która była ponad dwukrotnie wyższa od zaplanowanej, a czas budowy określiły na około 42 miesiące. Ceny te okazały się być zbyt wysokie dla miasta, wobec czego 30 lipca przetarg został unieważniony. Przetarg ponownie rozpisano 15 października 2008 rokuBędzie II linia metra, um.warszawa.pl, 15.10.2008, a koperty otwarto 16 lutego 2009 roku – tym razem ceny okazały się być niższe, a najtańsza oferta wyniosła 4,1 mld złotych i została zaproponowana przez włoskie konsorcjum AstaldiWłosi chcą 4,1 mld złotych za budowę II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.02.2009. Przetarg miał zostać rozstrzygnięty 25 marca, jednak z powodu problemów ze źle wpłaconym wadium przez tę firmę wybór wykonawcy opóźnił się i dokonano go dopiero 29 kwietnia – ostatecznie wybrano konsorcjum Astaldi, które zaproponowało najniższą cenę. Protesty dwóch innych konsorcjów opóźniały jednak podpisanie umowy. Dopiero 13 października Sąd Okręgowy odrzucił ostatni z protestówMożna budować drugą linię metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.10.2009, dzięki czemu 28 października 2009 roku podpisano umowę z wykonawcą na projekt i budowę centralnego odcinka II linii metra. Pierwsze prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęto 26 kwietnia 2010 roku od odwiertów i prac geologicznych na ul. ProstejProsta kłuta pod metro, gazeta.pl, 26.04.2010Budowa drugiej linii metra startuje wiosną 2010 r., gazeta.pl, 03.12.2009, a pierwsze właściwe prace rozpoczęto 16 sierpnia 2010 roku na terenie przyszłej stacji C-9 Rondo DaszyńskiegoRuszyły przygotowania do budowy II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.08.2010. Pełny projekt centralnego odcinka II linii metra powstał do sierpnia 2010 rokuMetro zmiecie zebry przy Wileńskim?, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2009, z czasem wprowadzono też specjalną organizację ruchu między innymi na Grzybowskiej, Świętokrzyskiej oraz w alei Solidarności. Zmiany zależne były od zamknięć poszczególnych ulic pod budowę kolejnych stacji. W międzyczasie, w lutym 2010 roku Metro Warszawskie wprowadziło roboczą numerację oraz nazewnictwo stacji II linii – stacje otrzymały oznaczenie C-x, a tunele szlakowe D-xDziennik budowy, II linia, odcinek centralny, metro.waw.pl. Ich budowa rozkręciła się na dobre dopiero w 2011 roku, ich budowę przeprowadzono metodą odkrywkową. Oznaczenia informacyjne utrzymane będą w kolorze czerwonymII linia metra w kolorze czerwonym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.03.2012, będą się jednak różnić od obecnych – będą to czerwone napisy na białym tleCzerwona II linia metra. Zobacz nowe oznakowanie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.01.2013. Dnia 7 czerwca 2011 roku w specjalnie wzniesionym pawilonie przy skrzyżowaniu ulic Marszałkowskiej i Świętokrzyskiej uruchomiono nowoczesny punkt informacyjny budowy centralnego odcinka II metra w Warszawie, czynny codziennie w godzinach od 10:00 do 19:00. Do budowy tuneli centralnego odcinka II linii metra wykorzystano tarcze TBM (Tunnel Boring Machine) o średnicy 6 metrów, długości 120 metrów i wadze kilku tysięcy ton. Początkowo zakładano, że pracować będą trzy takie maszyny, drążące przeciętnie 10 metrów tunelu dziennie za pomocą specjalnie zaprojektowanych głowic z nożami. Maszyny jednocześnie transportowały urobek taśmociągami na powierzchnię oraz zabezpieczały wydrążony tunel betonową obudowąNewsletter iZTM, nr 21/2010, str.5-6. Trzy pierwsze tarcze otrzymały żeńskie imiona związane z historią Warszawy: Maria (od Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie), Anna (od ks. Anny Mazowieckiej) oraz WisłaMaria wydrąży drugą linię, zw.com.pl, 20.09.2011. Drążenie rozpoczęło się jednak z bardzo dużym opóźnieniem – pierwsza tarcza "Anna" znalazła się w szybie dopiero 4 kwietnia 2012 rokuPierwsza część tarczy w tunelu! Kiedy zacznie drążyć?, gazeta.pl, 02.04.2012, druga "Maria" 11 kwietniaDruga tarcza do kopania metra już w wykopie, gazeta.pl, 11.04.2012. Tarcza "Anna" rozpoczęła drążenie dopiero 16 majaNareszcie! Dziś rusza tarcza drążąca tunele metra!, gazeta.pl, 15.05.2012 – w ciągu miesiąca wykonała ona 105 metrów tunelu105 metrów metra. Oto urobek "Anny", tvnwarszawa.pl, 11.06.2012, natomiast "Maria" ruszyła 18 czerwcaRuszyła druga tarcza drążąca metro. Bez uroczystości, gazeta.pl, 18.06.2012. right|thumb|250px|Autobus promocyjny na [[Plac Bankowy|pl. Bankowym]] right|thumb|250px|Fragment ekspozycji w punkcie informacyjnym II linii metra right|thumb|250px|Punkt informacyjny o II linii metra Trzecia z tarcz, "Wisła", miała początkowo wystartować ze stacji Powiśle, jednak 14 sierpnia 2012 roku wydarzył się tam najpoważniejszy incydent w trakcie całej budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. Około 1:00 w nocy budowniczowie stacji natrafili na nienaniesiony na mapy podziemny, który szybko zaczął zalewać stację, konieczna była ewakuacja sprzętu oraz ludzi, ze względów bezpieczeństwa zamknięto też Tunel Wisłostrady oraz Most Świętokrzyski. Przeprawę przez Wisłę otwarto już po kilku dniach, jednak w dalszych badaniach okazało się, że wymyta ziemia utworzyła pod Tunelem Wisłostrady 11-metrowej wysokości jamę, zagrażająca zapadnięciem się tunelu. Wszelkie prace na stacji wstrzymano, we wrześniu zabezpieczono i wypełniono otwór, po czym rozpoczęto badania tunelu Wisłostrady oraz sprzątanie placu budowy. W międzyczasie zapadła więc decyzja, aby trzecia tarcza "Wisła I" rozpoczęła drążenie od stacji Dworzec Wileński, gdzie rozpoczęła pracę 18 lutego 2013 rokuTarcza "Wisła" zaczęła drążyć tunel pod Targową, gazeta.pl, 18.02.2013. W międzyczasie na planu budowa pojawiła się czwarta maszyna TBM, która otrzymała nazwę "Wisła II" – w związku z tym 13 marca 2013 roku nazwy tarcz "Wisła I" i "Wisła II" zostały zmienione na, odpowiednio, Elisabetta (od imienia żony jednego z inżynierów) oraz Krystyna (od Krystyny Krahelskiej)Tarcze drążące metro zmieniły imiona. Po co?, gazeta.pl, 13.03.2013. Natomiast już dzień później, 14 marca, tarcza "Anna" przebiła się do tunelu I linii metra, tworząc połączenie między oboma liniamiI i II linia metra mają już połączenie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 14.03.2012. W związku z tym w 2012 roku przez kilka tygodni wyłączone z ruchu były stacje Centrum i Świętokrzyska. Po zakończeniu tej pracy tarcza została wyciągnięta z wykopu i przeniesiona ponownie do tunelu pod ul. Świętokrzyską, gdzie kontynuowała drążenie tuneluZ A13 do V11. Przenoszą "Annę", potem ruszy na Powiśle, tvnwarszawa.pl, 22.03.2013. Tunel Wisłostrady otwarto dla ruchu dopiero w czerwcu 2013 roku, drążenie pierwszych tuneli zakończono już w sierpniu. W listopadzie pierwszą z tarcz – "Annę" – wyciągnięto spod ziemi na powierzchnięWyciągnęli "Annę" spod ziemi. "Operacja wymagała wielkiej precyzji", tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.11.2013, zaś kilka tygodni później drążenie tuneli zakończyła ostatnia z tarczGronkiewicz-Waltz na Facebooku: Wszystkie tunele wydrążone, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2013. Pierwsze szyny w tunelach zaczęto zaś układać w styczniu 2014 rokuW tunelach II linii metra montują szyny, gazeta.pl, 23.01.2014, pierwsze testy pociągów miały miejsce już w czerwcuJest plan na otwarcie II linii metra. Dużo zmian nad tunelami, gazeta.pl, 02.04.2014, a całą trasę pociąg pokonał 11 wrześniaPierwszy pociąg metra przejechał tunelem pod Wisłą!, gazeta.pl, 11.09.2014. Również w czerwcu rozpoczęto pierwsze częściowe odbiory techniczneII linia metra: rozpoczęły się odbiory techniczne, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 05.06.2014, jednak w międzyczasie zaczęto nieoficjalnie mówić, że ze względu na opóźnienia na stacji Powiśle nie ma szans na otwarcie odcinka w przewidywanym terminieMałe szanse na oddanie II linii metra w terminie. Wszystko przez stację Powiśle, gazeta.pl, 23.06.2014. W połowie miesiąca w tunelach odbyły się też pierwsze testowe przejazdy pociągówMetro: Przejazd składu rosyjskiego za nami, skrajnia w porządku, rynekinfrastruktury.pl, 24.06.2014, zakończone oficjalnym przejazdem dla notabli i dziennikarzy całym centralnym odcinkiem, co miało miejsce 28 wrześniaPierwszy raz! Inspiro przejechało cały odcinek na II linii metra, wyborcza.pl, 28.09.2014. W międzyczasie urzędnicy potwierdzili również, że budowa zakończy się 30 wrześniaMetro: Dokonano ok. 30 z 250 odbiorów. Budowa skończy się terminowo?, rynekinfrastruktury.pl, 01.07.2014II linię metra skończą do 30 września, a potem poprawki?, gazeta.pl, 08.09.2014 – wykonawca ogłosił wówczas gotowość do rozpoczęcia odbiorów technicznych"Zgłosili gotowość", ale prac nie kończą. II linia metra na finiszu, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 30.09.2014. W połowie października przeprowadzono testy obciążeniowe na całej długości linii, stopniowo prowadzono też odbiory kolejnych stacji metraDrugą linią jeździ Inspiro wypełnione brukiem. 116 ton, gazeta.pl, 16.10.2014. Początkowo przewidywano, że otwarcie będzie mieć miejsce jeszcze przed wyborami samorządowymi, czyli przed 16 listopadaWalka z czasem na II linii metra? Zdążą przed wyborami?, gazeta.pl, 27.08.2014, jednak ostatecznie datę otwarcia ustalono na 14 grudniaTo już pewne: drugą linią metra pojedziemy 14 grudnia, gazeta.pl, 03.11.2014. W międzyczasie, 9 listopada, miał miejsce dzień otwarty dla warszawiaków na wszystkich stacjach metraW niedzielę obejrzysz stacje II linii metra. Dzień otwarty, gazeta.pl, 03.11.2014, a kilkanaście dni później na stacjach i w wagonach pojawiły się nowe plansze informacyjne z przebiegiem obu linii metraNowe schematy w metrze. Linia czerwona krzyżuje się z niebieską, gazeta.pl, 17.11.2014. Już w grudniu okazało się jednak, że ze względu na przedłużające się odbiory techniczne otwarcie II linii metra nie nastąpi w spodziewanym terminie, lecz dopiero kilka tygodni później – za przyczynę oficjalnie podano pożar na stacji Rondo Daszyńskiego, jednak nieoficjalnie mówi się, że już kilka tygodni wcześniej wiadomo było, że terminu nie uda się dotrzymaćKiedy pojedziemy II linią metra? HGW: Cztery, albo i sześć tygodni później, gazeta.pl, 05.12.2014. Termin otwarcie nie został ponownie podany, na pewno przeprowadzane będą dalsze testy pociągów, ćwiczenia strażaków na stacjach i w tunelach oraz kontrole dokumentów, zanim centralny odcinek II linii metra zostanie otwartyDruga linia metra wraca do jazd testowych po pożarze, gazeta.pl, 12.12.2014. W międzyczasie rozpoczęto też dostosowywanie systemu informacji pasażerskiej na I linii metra do systemu wprowadzanego na drugiej liniiMetro z nowymi oznaczeniami. Upodobnią I linię do II, gazeta.pl, 13.12.2014, jednak wszystkie oznaczenia będą zmienione dopiero po oddaniu do użytku centralnego odcinka II linii metraMetro: Nie wymienią informacji pasażerskiej przed otwarciem II linii, transport-publiczny.pl, 13.01.2015. W styczniu 2015 roku nadal prowadzone były odbiory techniczne, m.in. próbne zadymianie stacji przez strażaków, prowadzono też ostatnie prace wykończeniowe i izolacyjneMetro opóźnione przez "wychodek dla babci klozetowej", gazeta.pl, 12.01.2015, obecnie przewiduje się, że otwarcie będzie mieć miejsce najwcześniej w marcuDruga linia metra dopiero w marcu?, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 23.01.2015. Po pożarze Mostu Łazienkowskiego nasiliły się pytania o otwarcie II linii metra, jednak miasto podkreśliło, że nie będzie naciskać na nadzór budowlany, aby przyspieszyło odbiory stacjiZ Pragi metrem zamiast mostem?, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 16.02.2015 – te zakończono ostatecznie w ostatnich dniach lutego i wstępnie zapowiedziano otwarcie II linii metra na 14 marcaPożar mostu Łazienkowskiego przyspiesza II linię metra, wyborcza.pl, 25.02.2015, który to termin przesunięto potem na weekend 7 i 8 marcaOtwarcie metra planowane jest na ten weekend, gazeta.pl, 02.03.2015. Wszystkie odbiory zakończyły się 25 lutego 2015 roku, następnie przewidziano jeszcze dwa tygodnie testów pociągówWszystkie stacje sprawdzone. Metro czeka na ostatni dokument, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, dostęp: 25.02.2015, w trakcie których metro powinno przejechać w tunelach pięć tysięcy kilometrów, gdyż taki wymóg postawił Instytut KolejnictwaMetro musi przejechać 5 tysięcy kilometrów bez pasażerów, wyborcza.pl, 27.02.2015 – udało się go wypełnić 5 marca5000 km przejechane bezawaryjnie. Metro na Dzień Kobiet?, gazeta.pl, 05.03.2015. W międzyczasie na stacjach przeprowadzono także ćwiczenia służb ratunkowychPożar pociągu i ewakuacja. Ćwiczenia na II linii metra, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 03.03.2015. Centralny odcinek II linii metra oddano do użytku 8 marca 2015 roku, a pierwszy pociąg wyruszył o 9:40Tłumne powitanie metra, a dziś pierwszy sprawdzian w podróżnym szczycie, gazeta.pl, 09.03.2015. Zaplecze budowy na rozebrano ostatecznie w maju 2015 rokuZniknął "chlewik" na placu Defilad. Kiedy sprzątną resztę bałaganu?, gazeta.pl, 29.05.2015. Projekt był współfinansowany przez Unię Europejską ze środków Funduszu Spójności w ramach Programu Infrastruktura i Środowisko z działania 7.3 "Rozwój transportu miejskiego w obszarach metropolitalnych". Kwota unijnego wsparcia dla centralnego odcinka II linii metra to 2,77 mld złotych. Plik:Tablica informacyjna budowa II linii metra Rondo ONZ.JPG|Tablica informująca o budowie II linii metra, stacja "Rondo ONZ" Plik:Tablica hałas Budowa II linii metra.JPG|Tablica z przeprosinami za hałas i utrudnienia, stacja "Rondo Daszyńskiego" Plik:Informacja o zamknięciu Stacji Świętokrzyska 2012.JPG|Informacja o czasowym zamknięciu stacji "Świętokrzyska" (2012) Rozbudowa II linii metra Kolejnym etapem budowy II linii metra jest tzw. „3+3” – rozbudowa linii o 3 stacje na odcinku północno-wschodnim (stacje , i , wykonawca – włoska firma Astaldi S.p.A.) i o 3 stacje na odcinku zachodnim (stacje , i , wykonawca – tureckie konsorcjum Gülermak). Zgoda na budowę odcinka północno-wschodniego została wydana 9 marca 2016, w przypadku odcinka zachodniego urząd marszałkowski wezwał miasto do uzupełnienia dokumentacji. Uzupełnioną dokumentację miasto przedstawiło 14 września 2016, komplet zgód miasto otrzymało już w dniach 16-21 września. Zgodnie z harmonogramem zaprezentowanym w 2014 roku etap ten miał być zakończony w 2018 roku, w przypadku odcinka północno-wschodniego termin ten jest realny ale z powodu opóźnień z uzyskaniem zgód na budowę odcinka zachodniego przewiduje się jego oddanie do użytku 4 kwietnia 2020 Zobacz też * Metro * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Kabaty * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Mory * Stacja techniczno-postojowa Targówek Kategoria:Historia komunikacji miejskiej Kategoria:Metro